The present invention relates to a method of knitting with the use of a hooked needle.
Common methods of knitting are known using knitting needles or a crochet hook.
Knitting with two or more knitting needles requires skill to manipulate the knitting sticks. Also, a stitch(s) of thread tends to slip off the knitting needle during knitting and once removed, is recovered only with difficulty.
For knitting a longer or round texture, more than three knitting needles are used. Hence, the foregoing disadvantages are emphasized thereby diminishing the pleasure of knitting.
In addition, because of the need for intricate manipulation of the knitting needles knitting using knitting needles is considered unsuitable for physically disabled people.
The method of knitting with a single crochet hook, in which rows of stitches are formed by pulling thread through a loop with the crochet hook or threading over, is rather easy in needle work, but it is difficult to thread over at the top of a crochet chain.